Christmas Gift
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lukas had searched far and high for Emil's present, but luck was nowhere beside him as he stumbled into a Starbucks. And guess who was working for, what Lukas oddly calls them, the 'Satan People? DenNor, Rated T.


**I never really drank much of Starbucks, and I when I was walking over to one I saw their options and thought they looked good! Then out of nowhere this idea came up when I ordered my drink...I imagined the employee was Denmark! DENMARK'S A STARBUCKS DUDE, DUDE! So please enjoy this X-MAS special called...!**

_Christmas Gift_

It was a dark, glowing evening brimming in its darkness like a blanket for young skies as Lukas wandered down the sidewalk, contemplating over a gift he should give to Emil. Christmas was closing in the next day and he was pressured into finding the perfect gift for him. What could he want? He felt the pressure of the disappointment Emil would look if he came back, present-less. Lukas felt his eyes drooping in exhaustion as he searched store after store to find the perfect gift, but to no avail did he get anything.

Lukas felt discouraged right away as he entered indiscriminately into a coffee shop where his nostrils caught the strong, flaring scent of coffee. His stomach rumbled for attention which caught Lukas' attention to face reality. As well as the Christmas music singing from the music box being played for the café as cheerful people around all chattered amongst themselves and were enjoying their company without any notice of Lukas. It all felt so sudden, and cheery, while Lukas felt tired to see these happy faces. So focused on finding a gift for his brother he had forgotten he hadn't ate a few hours and thought a nice buttered snack was in order. He proceeded to the front counter where a man with strangely spiky blond hair was fixing the coffee machine—and was failing miserably while pushing buttons at random to see if luck were to help fix the machine. However it did not, and Lukas grew impatient.

"Excuse me?" Lukas said, his voice sounding exhausted and dry. Maybe he needed a drink for his throat.

The man suddenly turned to Lukas as though he had heard a familiar voice. And Lukas realized the man wearing the Starbucks' apron and had a beaming white grin was none other than Mathias.

"LUKAS!" he shouted in glee and raced over to him, but then he stopped to see the counter blocking him. However he just leapt over it _like a boss_ and hugged Lukas who didn't hug back. "I'm so glad you came! We're gonna watch the Christmas tree go out outside and there's gonna be a parade and-"

Lukas ceased the Danish man's lips of quivering words by taking his cheek and pulled it, annoyed since he would never shut up. Mathis did not shut up but Lukas grabbed the other cheek and pulled it without remorse.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "And...are you wearing a Starbucks...apron?"

"I work here!" he said, his cheeks still being pulled. "Why, do you think it looks sexy on me?"

"No, you idiot," he hissed, "I never _knew_ you worked here and I didn't think you _would_ work here. So why are you here, working for those Satan people?"

"Satan people?" Mathias expressed bewilderment.

"_You know why they are called 'Satan people'," _Lukas hissed lower in darkness. _"They don't serve butter coffee or butter cookies..." _

"Butter, again? Seriously, Lukas, you shouldn't always be eating butter all the time. So why are you here?" Mathias asked, sounding curious and his arms wrapped themselves on Lukas' hips.

Lukas tried pulling Mathias's tight gripping arms around his hips off but struggled. Mathias continued chuckling deviously at this and gave the Norwegian what he wanted by freeing him. Lukas took a quick step back and glared continuously until he suddenly walked away from him.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

Lukas stopped his tracks but didn't answer.

"Please stay," he said. "I'll treat you with some butter cookies and coffee if you want."

Lukas was just about to take another step when Mathias said-

Mathis sighed, "And it's free."

Lukas right away veered back with a speedy turn and looked around to find a table to wait. Mathias was laughing to himself for his brilliant last comment of convincing the cheap Norwegian and went off to work.

XxXxXxX

"So how long have you been working here?" Lukas asked in boredom, biting a piece of butter cookies in his mouth. That was his third plate and he was still hungry.

Mathias and Lukas sat together at the end of Starbucks café and were sitting across one another. Lukas was deeply surprised (let alone suspicious as well) Mathias had a job this whole time and wasn't fired or quit in a week's time.

Mathias glanced up, thinking in concentration and said, "Five months."

Lukas raised an eyebrow. He knew he was lying. "Impossible."

"What do you mean 'impossible'? I totally worked here for five months straight!"

With his index finger pointing up and mouth opened, Lukas began pointing out how he couldn't have been working here for five months straight with a lecture. First, Mathias couldn't keep a job longer than a week due to his insanity ("I'm showing optimism!"). Second, if he were to ever keep a job it would be something boring to which he would quit in a week ("That shouldn't count, you know." Mathias muttered sheepishly). Third, he—

"Okay, I get it!" he sighed in defeat. "I just started working here last week, all right? I just thought if I said five months you'd be impressed." He scratched his back hair shyly and with a wink and uneasy grin he watched the Norwegian staring—or glaring—at him. "So…do you like the cookies?"

Lukas glanced down at the small plate of cookies.

"Mine are better," he said, "but these will do. Just so you know, the coffee here sucks."

"But I gave you black coffee…"

"That is the Satan people here working their evil spirited magic on poor innocent bystanders."

Mathias chuckled. "I'll never understand you. Anyway, did you give Emil a gift already?"

Lukas felt a sudden urge of shock that shook his heart—Emil's gift, how could he forget such an important task?—and felt disappointed. But he wasn't going to openly admit defeat so easily to Mathias, so he muttered his lie that he did.

"Crap," Mathias stammered miserably. "I was trying to figure out what to give him and I couldn't think of anything! What did you give him?"

Lukas looked out to the window, watching the people passing by and avoided Mathias' pleading look for guidance. "Not telling," Lukas said.

"No fair, Lukas! Just give me a tiny hint-"

"No."

Mathias frowned and sighed. "Then I won't tell you what _I_ got for _you_. I worked really hard in getting it, but since you're not willing to tell me your gift for Emil…" Mathis pouted, lips puckered and glanced mischievously at Lukas.

However, instead of seeing Lukas frantically asking him what he had gotten for him and saying how thankful he was for such sweetness he had just for getting him something, Lukas progressed in munching on butter cookies and gorging in the (distasteful) black coffee.

Mathis blanked out. "Uh…you're not gonna ask what I got you?"

His mouth was full, so he shook his head.

Mathias tried to smile but it looked strained. "N-not even a hint?"

Once again, his head shook with disinterest. Mathias' smile felt sadness and frowned again. Lukas noticed how quiet it was when Mathias wasn't talking and glanced over to see him staring tediously on the table surface and his pouty face seemed…realistic. Then Lukas wondered questioningly what Mathias got for him and felt a little guilty he was mistreating him on Christmas… Maybe he should tell him the truth, too.

"Uh, Mathias?" Lukas said, and then with a sheepish tone, "I have something to tell you…"

Mathias looked surprised at him when he told him the truth about lying of Emil's gift and asked, with a pout to seem uncaring, what he got for him.

Out of the blue, Mathias took hold of Lukas and gave him a wonderful hug of affection.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

"Get off of me!"

Mathias allowed him freedom of his hug and said, "I actually have it right now! Do you wanna have it now? Please let me give it to you now!" He clapped his hands in union of a prayer and asked—almost chanting loudly for everyone to watch.

"Fine, just give it-"

"You gotta close your eyes!"

Lukas grunted in disapproval of the idea. But since it was Christmas, he shut them tight and waited.

And man got what he deserved. Lukas was shocked at first of how sneaky Mathias was when two lips fondled his in a kissing form and was tempted to slap him right away…

But this felt too…nice to ruin the moment.

It went on to just their lips making minor contact, but Mathias took a tiny bite of Lukas' bottom lip and he allowed access of his tongue. No time later they were in a fierce tongue battle—both wanting dominance from another—and Lukas found his hands traveling to Mathias' cheeks which cupped them and felt the warmth in Mathis' cheeks.

Without air in either's lungs, they released themselves of their feisty tongue battle and stared into their eyes with yearning and much more. _Were his eyes always this blue?_ Lukas thought, staring at them with curiosity. They reminded Lukas deeply of the Norwegian seas he used to sail years ago and he wondered what he was thinking whilst staring in his eyes, too.

Then Mathias with his bluish eyes glanced up and then to Lukas. Wondering what he was looking at, Lukas looked up fully to see a small but significant mistletoe hanging above the ceiling. Soon he realized around them, the tables that showed people kissing cute kisses around them were doing it because of the plant above their heads!

Lukas growled, unimpressed. "Did you plan this?" He pointed up the ceiling but received a hearty laughter like the bells on Christmas Eve.

"Nope, I just did it because I love you,"

"So it wasn't because of the mistletoe?"

"Like I said, no, but I wouldn't mind kissing you more since we're under the plant!" He leaned his face in to steal another kiss if not for Lukas quickly getting up from his chair, holding his hand still to pull him out, and dragging Mathias out of Starbucks. Mathis was confused as they left the shop—he never gave him the chance to take his apron off—and saw the skies growing darker and snow gently passed down from below.

"Where are we going?" Mathias asked, picking up the pace.

"First, you're going to help me pick a gift for Emil," he stated monotony. "And then we're gonna celebrate our Christmas in my room."

Mathias responded with a flush of gratitude that his scheme worked. He was reluctantly shy to be spending time in his room and but felt happiness because he finally got what he wished for on this magnificent Christmas evening. He was going to spend his Christmas with Lukas, especially since he was going to see him the next day.


End file.
